She was a Popular
by Sparklez Life
Summary: In a gang: A girl haunts his dreams, what happens when he finds out she's actually a 'Popular'. Let alone the Daughter of Evil in the school?  'Popular':She has had a rough life, how is meeting one person going to turn her world upside down? No twincest.
1. Chapter 1

I smirked. The room was silent as we walked by. I am Len Kagamine; I'm what you might call the bad boy every girl wants. You know the one in the leather jacket and dark jeans, sunglasses always covering his eyes; sadly my eyes are blue, and the big black boots? Well I ain't one for big black boots so I just wear my white vans. I'm one of the few remaining original members of this gang, Collected Devastation. The rest of the members are in prison for something that happened long time ago. Anyways, there are five original members left. Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo, and me. And we picked up a new kid, Teto.

Gakupo, he's basically our leader. Kaito and Meiko hate each other but their twins. Mikuo is one of the preps older brother. Teto an ex prep who was kicked out a few weeks ago for not having the right clothes on that day. And I'm Gakupo's right hand man.

Something you may not know. Around here gangs hate the popular kids. It's like an out and out battle against them night and day. We see what they do. We're around every corner they turn, scowling at them. I, for one, despise their every breath. Their beings make me sick. Always walking around like they own everything because they we're born into a fairy tale. Perfect parents, perfect house, no siblings, and no parents coming home each night drunk. I teared-up thinking about how my family was. They just ignored people like us. Never bothering to help because we we're so much lower than them.

I look around at the silent café, drying my eyes quickly, and watching Teto walk off to the counter. The rest of us pull out chairs at a table close by. Kaito pulled out his laptop, and turned it on. Meiko glared at him for some odd reason. She'd been drinking sake since we got back at 2 this morning. Gakupo nodded and waited for Kaito to talk. Mikuo was just staring at some preps in short maid outfits. Stupid sluts.

"Okay start. What's the report?" Gakupo looked at Kaito, who was staring at the ass of one of the most popular girls in school, Miku Hatsune. He didn't realize it either. That was until his twin slapped him across the face, leaving a giant red mark in the shape of a hand print on his cheek.

"First off we're all here rig- Where's Teto?" He looked around counting us all.

"She's getting us food. Continue." I stared Kaito down.

"Oh well any ways. Right now we have lower chances of being caught since police are still investigating the incident." We all lowered our head's for a few seconds. The incident, as we call it, was something that happened about a year ago in freshman year. Our old leader was a senior. We called him A, his name was Akaito. Collected Devastation had gotten caught in this gang war that night. Their leader pulled a gun out threatened to kill all of us. Gakupo pulled out his gun, shot the other man, but not before his gun went off. It was headed towards me, but Akaito took it for me. I am now forever in his gratitude and debt, one that can never be repaid.

"Second, we still have to train Teto. I'm lead to believe Gakupo will train her, as he is the most skilled in weaponry." Gakupo just nodded, his long hair bounced up and down. "And that's all I have. For now." With that the blue haired male sat down. We we're all extremely tired. I fell asleep in my chair, head tilted back against the window and using my leather jacket as a pillow.

It was dark in my dream, pitch black. Then a bright white light came down. I was on the ground, stripped of my leather jacket and black jeans. I was in a bright yellow shirt, blue jeans, and my regular white shoes. A blonde girl that looked like me appeared out of nowhere. Same color blonde hair, same blue eyes, and same face, except she was taller. I pouted. She giggled and we were suddenly in a field of flowers, sitting under a large oak tree, its branches shading us. I finally got to look closely at her. She had bare feet and a plain white dress on, a crown of small white flowers as a crown in her hair.

She seemed to be sleeping on my shoulder. I touched her hair, it was smooth as silk. I felt a grin and a blush appear across my face and I looked away. Suddenly I felt movement she had moved to sit on my lap the girl's arms around me, making me face her. Our faces slowly inched closer.

That's when I woke up. I heard noises going on and my eyes snapped open. I looked about. Kaito had pinched Miku on the ass. Teto had been pushed down, the food and coffee spilt on her and the floor. Neru was yelling at Teto to clean it up, as Gakupo scowled standing up and walking towards Neru, yelling at her. Mikuo was smirking at his little sister, Miku, and high fiving Kaito. Luka, who was normally calm for a popular, was suddenly hitting Gakupo with a tuna. And Meiko was passed out in her seat. I saw the girl from my dream standing in the back, not doing anything. I scowled.

She was a popular.


	2. Chapter 2

We don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>I pull off my normal clothes and shrug into my maid outfit as soon as I slip through the back door, locking it behind me. Miku, Neru, and Luka already here. Gumi most likely skipping work again. Hey. I'm Rin Kagamine. What most call a Popular. I have silky blonde hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin, what every girl wishes for right? Although I'm a Popular I don't act like one, I care about those around me and try to protect the people my friends 'pick on'. It's a hard task.<p>

"Rin! Your here!" Miku says happily hugging me as I walk into the dinning hall. I smile at her.

"Of course I am." I answer, Luka shoo's me into the kitchen and I giggle at her attempt to look threatening. The door jingles open and I peak through the orders window to see who it is. I blink in surprise. Looks like a gang. Neru drops her phone into the apron pocket and leans against the cash register with a smirk. Miku and Luka walk back and forth cleaning the other tables. Teto, an ex Popular walks up to Neru to give their orders.

"6 cups of coffee, two parfaits, three specials and one water." Teto lists. I start mixing together the parfaits and set the 6 cups of coffee, water and my first finished parfait on a tray and ring the bell for Neru to know there done.

"Thanks Rin!" Neru calls taking the tray. I put the last parfait, and three specials onto my tray. I slide it onto my hand, almost dropping it when I hear china crashing to the ground, and people yelling. Using my hip I push open the kitchen door and almost drop my tray again at the scene before me. Miku was glaring daggers at her brother while he high fives a guy with blue hair in front of a laptop. Luka was hitting the taller person with her tuna. Teto was laying on the floor covered in food and coffee. My eyes drift to a table where a girl with brunette hair sits asleep, a sake bottle in her hand. I almost cringe as I make eye contact with a blonde haired boy that looked my age. I don't even know him and he looks like he hates me. And this is what happens every time a different group messes with ours. I shake my head to clear my thoughs. Not now Rin. I look over all the people again and my eyes land on the tall one with purple hair. I glance at my tray. Their second order. Using my other hand I fidget with the hem of my maid outfit out of nervousness.

"You son of a Bit-" the purple haired male starts. I probably should stop them before they destroy the café. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, as I slip through the small spaces between bodies and grab onto Luka's arm with my spare and twirl her so she's facing Neru who now has a broom raised. I put on a sweet smile. Come on Rin. Your a maid, act like one.

"I-I-I am so sorry that your order is late, Master." I tell, who I assume is the leader, as I bow and hold my tray up. I make sure he has a hand under the tray before I drop it. Time to clean up this mess. I turn fast and grab the broom from Neru just before it hits Luka in the face. Neru's eyes widen in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Miku, I thought you said you had sweeping today." I fake pout. Holding the broom with both hands clenched tightly, blush covering my cheeks. This is so embarrassing. I glance sideways, the blonde and bluenett smirk at me. Luka's eyes widen before she laughs musically and pulls the broom away from me and hands it to Miku.

"Your right Rin, it is her turn." Luka says ignoring the customers. Miku turns fast and slaps her brother in the face with her pigtails as she grabs the broom. Making him glare at me. I glance around and smile as my eyes settle on what I was looking for. A chair that lays against the floor. I bring my foot down on the chair leg so it comes up and lands in Neru's hands.

"Right this way Master," I say innocently as I lightly grab Miku's brothers arm and lead him to the waiting chair. Everyone is taken care of- I blink at the pinkett on the floor, leaning over, I offer her a hand. A peace offering.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make your tray to heavy." I say with a small smile. Teto blinks at me in surprise before anger sweeps over her features and she slaps my hand away, hard. Most likely mistaking my niceness for cockiness. I blink in surprise and straighten up.

"I'm not falling for your sweetness Rin Kagamine! You are just a bitch under everything, just like all the other Populars!" she yells, my eyes widen at the accusation. I take a step back and bump into Luka. Her calm personality back.

"You need to leave. Now." she says a hint of acid in her sickly calm voice. The group in front of us glares at us and everyone glares back. I turn my gaze away and look at the blonde again. He looks me over before rolling his eyes in distaste.

"Let's go Gakupo." he says standing. The purple headed male, Gakupo, drops the tray and turns on his heal to walk out.

"Let's go." He orders. Miku's brother helps Teto up and helps her outside. The bluenett closes his computer and wraps one of the arms of the brunett girl over his shoulder before hoisting her up and helping her out. The blonde grabs the computer and steps on a piece of china as he walks out. As soon as he's out the door he turns and gives an evil smirk.

"Later." he says acidly before following his friends. Miku throws her broom down.

"Those jerks!" she yells stomping her foot against the floor, crushing the glass. I turn and look at them, and they are all back to there usual ways.

"Who are they?" I ask confused. Neru blinks at me in surprise before an evil smile forms on her lips.

"That was Collected Devastation, this areas gang. With Gakupo, Len, Kaito and Meiko, Mikuo and Teto." Neru explains flipping her phone open. Oh. So that's who they are always talking about...

"I know. I can't believe they actually came here. Who do they think they are?" Luka demands angerly, slamming her tuna against the now vacant table.

"Sorry...I tried to fix everything..." I mutter sadly messing with one of my pigtails so my hair falls to it's normal length around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Rin!" Miku says with a smile, picking up the broom she threw down.

"You were just trying to help." Luka agrees.

"Rin! It's past your shift. You can go home." Neru says not even glancing up from her phone. I pull my apron off and smile at them.

"I can't just leave you guys to clean th-"

"Yes you can. Go, you'll end up working yourself to death." Luka childs me as Miku starts sweeping. I shrug. Well if they were offering.

"Well...alright..." I sigh as I walk to the back room, quickly slipping out of my maid outfit and shoving it in my locker, replacing it with an yellow tank top, orange sweatshirt, black short shorts and a bunny ear bow. I glance in my small mirror before shutting my locker and unlocking the back door.

"I'm leaving!" I call loudly so they will hear me. I hear a chorus of 'okay's and 'bye's, and a 'Text me when you get home!' from Neru. I nod in satisfaction and walk out, starting on my way home, a cool gust of wind blowing my hair back. I smile happily as I glance up at the starry sky as I walk. Mm. It's so beautiful here at night. Mom and dad would have loved to do star gazing here. I could always take the long way home and enjoy the night a little longer...

"Not like anyones at home to worry." I mutter to myself as I turn down an alleyway.

* * *

><p>Hey! . here! Hope you enjoy my chapter!(Well the whole story in general)<p>

Review! Review!

Tell us what you think will happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

That girl! It was her! What was she doing here? I had barely anytime to think before she rushed over and tried to help me. I sighed.

"Get outta here. Now." I weakly raised my hand trying to get her to leave. After that I blacked out.

**FLASH BACK**

Gakupo, Teto, Kaito, Mikuo, Meiko and I were all walking away from the café. I couldn't get the blonde girl outta my head. I know it's weird but she was….cute in a weird way. I shook my head and followed the guys down the alley way, when I heard a laugh that was all too familiar. We weren't the only gang in this town, but Melting Pot really didn't do anything. I looked around and caught a glimpse of the blonde male. Leon.

Leon was my step-brother, two years older than me. He smirked and came out of the shadows. His hair was blonde, his eyes green. Leon always wore a purple button up shirt and jeans. So gay. Gakupo growled, taking out his gun, as a girl appeared. I recognized her as Sonika, except her green hair was shorter and straighter than before. And instead of her normal yellow and white sailor suit she used to wear it was a tight leather yellow strapless top just covering her cleavage and a matching skirt with black boots and a gun in her hand. Then Big Al stepped out behind Meiko and grabbed her sake, drinking the rest. Next out was Lola, my step-sister. I swear I hated my family now.

"Well hey there Lenny." Leon said coming up to me, his snaky green eyes almost laughing with pure evil. Meiko and Kaito came up right beside me, trying to protect me. I glared, pulling out my knife as Big Al grabbed my arm and the knife, throwing it straight at Meiko, who avoided it causing a big scratch on her arm. Kaito rushed to help her as Big Al started punching me. Teto was with Mikuo trying to hit Lola and Sonika, but she had little training and all she could do was block the punches.

"Say goodbye dumbass." Leon said pulling out his gun and aiming it towards Gakupo, whose back was turned as he tried to defeat the many more people coming from the shadows. I saw Gakupo turn just enough to avoid a punch in the face. I kicked Big Al off running in front of Gakupo before the bullet hit him, it grazed my arm. I fell to the ground, hand wrapped around the bleeding wound.

"Len!" Gakupo fell to the ground, pulling his red hair-tie out wrapping it around the wound, as his hair fell to his back and touched the ground. "Len are you okay?" The others gathered round; Melting Pot retreating. I nodded and groaned in pain. I looked up at Meiko, whose arm was covered now by a hair-tie from Teto. She nodded that she was okay.

The next thing I knew I was hit in the head by some heavy object. All I could hear was Kaito telling me they'd come back and the flashing of red and blue lights in front of the alleyway. I blacked out.

**END FLASHBACK**

Did the girl find me here? Had the guys not really come back yet? I sighed and groaned as I was lifted onto a gurney and put into the ambulance. The girl followed in, holding my hand the whole time, and saying sweet things to me like I was her boyfriend or something. Yuck! I fell asleep again.

"God. I hate this fucking shit!" I said in the dream. I was once again in the field of flowers, but the blonde girl was nowhere in sight. I this time I was in only my jeans and a brown belt around my waist. My six-pack was clearly visible. I rested my head against the tree, and closed my eyes when I heard a giggle.

"What the hell!" I started, when I noticed the girl on my lap. "Who are you?"

"Rin." She had really spoken. Her voice was soft and adorable, but yet had a way of standing up for herself. "And you're Len."

"How'd you kno-" I was cut off by her kissing my forehead. My whole face turned red. "Rin why…. Who are you?"

"No one. Just someone." With that she disappeared. And so did the rest of my dream. I woke up sweating and looked to my bedside. It was the girl.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.


	4. Chapter 4

We don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>I stop dead in my tracks. The blonde boy from before turns toward me, his eyes vacant, he takes a wobbly step and tries to say something.<p>

"Are you okay...?" I ask, his steps become more clumsy and I run toward him, wrapping my arms around his waist to try and support him. He leans his head against the nape of my neck, warm liquid travels down my neck slowly and I look down at him in surprise. Blood flows out from under his blonde bangs and slides down his face. I gasp and cover my mouth, his eyelids close and he becomes a dead weight. I struggle to keep us standing, but his weight is to much for me and I sink to the ground as slowly as possible. As soon as I'm on the ground I gently move his head to my lap. Looking the boy over and glancing around the ally. Only the two of us...where did his gang go?

"Your from before." I murmur, moving his blonde bangs out of his eyes. A deep gash across his hair line drips blood. Not giving it a second thought I pull my white hair clips and bow out. Clipping his bangs back and wrapping my bow to cover the cut, to try and stop a little of the blood flow. His now sweet looking boyish face twisted in pain, different from the face I saw at the café. I feel tears spring to my eyes...this...this...this is the exact same look my brother had on his face before he died. I pull out my phone and bring it to my ear.

"911, what's your emergency?" the voice answers.

"My boyfriend has just been attacked and is bleeding badly!" I cry into my phone, real tears streaming down my face.

"Where are you ma'am?" the voice asks.

"I'm at the corner of Meadowlark and Western. Ohmygod, he won't wake up, please get here fast!" I sob, before clicking end.

I move my legs slowly so the boys head rests on my lap in a more comfortable position. I lightly smooth out a piece of his hair that sticks out and his face seems to relax a little bit. All I can do is wait. I bite my lip in worry, not bothering to wipe the tears away. Why am I crying over this boy?

"Please don't die." I whisper to him.

My legs were swung over the armrest, math book nestled on my lap. I ran home last night and grabbed extra clothes and homework. I changed out of my yellow tank top, orange sweatshirt and black short shorts, into yellow shorts and a baggy black shirt with a huge orange winky face on it, a pony tail holding it back making it more...sculpting as Miku would say, my hair in a messy bun, small reading glasses on the tip of my nose.

"This is to hard!" I complain, tapping my pencil against the book. I sigh loudly and shove the book into my large bag and stand. I can't think with that beeping. I glance at the heart monitor connected to Len. Well, at least I'm guessing this one is Len. Neru never told me which one was which so I had to guess.

I lean against the wall behind the chair and look him over with a smile, without all the black and the mean look on his face, he actually looks cute. I blush at the thought and look away. Len's arm twitches and I bite my lip and thumb the edge of my shirt. 'Populars' don't mix well with 'Lowers'. The rule my friends live by.

"What are you doing here?" he growls, and I glance at him. Our eyes meet and he stares at me. This is awkward... I pull my eyes away from his and find the white floors extremely interesting. The long pause drags on and it eats away at me. I sigh quietly and turn my gaze back to his.

"H...hi..." I say shyly as I pull my glasses off and set them on my books. He just continues to look at me and I sit back in my chair across from him.

"I'm Rin, sorry, it's nice to meet you. I brought you here because you were hurt." I try to explain. His expression pales slightly.

"Len. Names Len." he mutters looking away. I smile. Success! I picked the right name. My eyes widen and I lean over and rifle through my bag. Grabbing Len's wallet and holding it out to him.

"You stole my wallet?" he yells, grabbing it away. I pull my hand away, hurt.

"No! It was nothing like that! I didn't want them to take it and look through your things, I promise I didn't look through it, you can check." I try to explain. Len glares at me before fingering through it. He frowns and looks at me.

"Your a Popular. You had a chance to do anything to me and you didn't." he says suspiciously. I laugh at him.

"No one said that I was going to be out to get anyone, I just helped, you know the thing normal people do." I giggle covering my mouth, Len gives me a doubtful look.

"Uhu...thanks for bringing me here...I guess." he sighs leaning back. I look him over and fight a smile, still trying to act cool even when he's hurt. I lean my elbows on his bed and rest my face on my palms. He shifts away from me and gives me a weird look.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"You know you look a lot cuter when your asleep." I tell him with a smile, he looks at me as if I told him I just stole his leather jacket. My eyes widen at what I said and I pull away from him and stand, waving my hands in front of me.

"Not that I was creeping on you in your sleep! I mean I was doing homework the whole time and I was just- oh my god, I should just leave." I say quickly turning to leave. I turn to walk out of the room, blush covering my cheeks. This is so embarrassing, he probably thinks I'm a complete freak. Something grabs my hand and keeps me from moving, I look back at Len and not only is he laughing at me, but he's holding my hand! My ears start to burn.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I pout, sitting back down. He doesn't let go of my hand but stops laughing, a smile still playing on this lips.

"Your funny." he answers as if shocked with the realization. I crinkle my nose at him.

"Your nice." I answer back. He rolls his eyes as if it was an obvious fact.

"Your a Popular." he shoots back.

"Your in a gang." I say smugly.

"Your actually not a whore." he blinks.

"Thanks." I grumble drily, rolling my eyes at him.

"So...if your not a whore...your a Popular and funny. Then why do you hang out with them?" he asks frowning. I smile at the thought.

"Because they are there when I need them most, I know I can trust them to have my back when I need it, and I have there's. I may be a Popular, but like a gang we all have our rolls to play. Luka is like our leader or 'Queen of Evil' as others call her. Miku is the smart one; even if she acts like an airhead, Neru is gossip control, she controls what others hear and don't hear. Gumi is like the computer geek. And I am the peacekeeper, or 'Daughter of Evil'." I say smiling fondly.

"How are you the Daughter of Evil? You could barely hurt a fly." Len snorts.

"Because don't you know," I pull my hand away from his and stand, pulling my hair tie out and placing my hands on my hips. "I am the most conniving." I smile slyly at him. Len raises on eye brow at me.

"If there is something I need, why not just take it from those lower then me?" I say with a fake evil voice. Len sighs.

"Would you stop, acting like a bitch it doesn't suit you." he says motioning me to sit down. I sit and sigh.

"People just think of me like that because of my friends." I sigh sadly. Why am I venting to Len? It's not like he likes me or even cares. His bright blue eyes look me over.

"So...what about you...?" I ask after a pause. Len smiles and leans back, I pull my chair closer to him.

"Well...I got in a fight last night." he starts.

"What happened during the fight?" I ask curiously.

"We were on our way back to our...hideout. When Melting Pot attacked us with guns and knives, they were everywhere." he says, I gasp and lean closer, trying to absorb everything he says. A smile flickers across his features and he turns so he can face me.

"They came at us two at a time, Kaito and Meiko-"

"Wait!" I cry, and he pauses.

"Who are they?" I ask shyly. He blinks at me before smiling nicely.

"Kaito is the blue haired guy, Meiko is his twin, with brown hair. Gakupo has the purple, Teto with the pigtail, while Mikuo has teal hair, you know Miku's brother." he explains. I nod, letting the information soak in. He takes it as a sign to continue and I listen non the less.

"Like I was saying, Kaito and Meiko was flanking me while we tried to get rid of the people with guns while Gakupo was trying to get to the leader. It was an all or nothing brawl. Someone fired a gun and Gakupo called for retreat. We started running toward our lines, but someone had me in a head lock." I cover my mouth, with wide eyes.

"The leader slammed his gun against my head and told everyone to leave. They left me staggering around trying to find everyone else. That's when I told you to turn around." he frowns at me. I blink innocently.

"And look how well you listened." he mumbles.

"I'm sorry, but you were hurt, I couldn't just leave you like that." I tell him, his story comes back to me and I jump up and sit on his bed.

"I can't believe you were actually fighting! That is so amazing that you are still alive!" I tell him. He blinks at me.

"That's a little offensive..." he sighs at me. I blush.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just saying that it's amazing that you are so brave! I admire that about you Len!" I tell him with a determined look on my face. His eyes widen at me and raises an eyebrow as if questioning me.

"Erm...it's not like...it's just-" he chuckles quietly, cutting me off.

"You are truly an amazing girl." he says looking at me. I blush deeply and he moves his face close to mine, brushing his fingers across my cheek, I lean forward, our lips just inches apart. The door to Len's room flys open and I pull my face away from him, turning to look at the door. My eyes widen at the visitors.

"Hey Len we-" Kaito starts, the gangs expression changes from friendly to extremely pissed off in 2 seconds flat. I glance back at Len and realize what they are seeing. Len leaning towards me and me pretty much sitting on his lap.

"You whore!" Meiko yells, plowing into the room, the rest of the gang piling in after her. I move and my back is pressed up against the rail of the hospital bed. My eyes widen in fear at the approaching gang members.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all of you that reviewed! ^_^ It's very much appreciated!<p>

So Happy Friday and Winter Break!

_**Question-**_

_**What is going to happen to Rin now?**_


	5. Chapter 5

I bit my bottom lip, not sure what to do. I had a beautiful girl sitting on my hospital bed, and my best friends wanting to kill her. I hoped she didn't hate me for this. I shoved Rin off the bed onto the floor and held Meiko back, who was dunkley aiming punches at Rin. Gakupo stared at me like I had betrayed the group. Teto was busy screaming at Rin. Mikuo was ignoring everyone and Kaito…. He was just pissed.

I prayed Rin wouldn't hate me for this and I pushed Meiko back into the group and stared at her.

"Get out." I mouthed and then raised my voice. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU WHORE! NO ONE LIKES YOU OR YOUR STUPID CLIQUE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND OUT." The guys went silent, I looked at Rin praying she would just get up and leave but I didn't wait to find out. I lay back on the white bed and shut my eyes until I heard the door slam shut. I heard the mummers of the guys, and heard them tell Kaito and Teto to help get Meiko out of the room.

I opened my eyes, Gakupo was shaking his head as he turned to leave and Mikuo walked over to my bedside, sitting down where Rin's stuff still was. I cringed, he just looked at me. Mikuo wasn't really one to talk a lot but when someone needed him, he was there. I teared up and he hugged me. It wasn't really a hug but more like telling me he was there for me to talk to, if I wanted.

"Want to tell me what happened?" The tealette boy asked, his eyes emotionless as he looked at me, nodding my head. I went on telling him how Rin had rescued me, and what she had said about me sleeping, and what had happened before everyone came in, I told him about both my dreams. Mikuo stayed silent just nodding his head slowly. I looked over at him expecting him to tell me I was wrong for this like the others were basically telling me. "Sounds like you're in love dude."

"I'M WHAT!" I screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sparklez here. Sorry I had to cut it short. I'm rushing my chapters sort of.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

We don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Len bites his lower lip before shoving me off his bed and holding Meiko back from punching me, while Teto starts screaming at me. Len pushes Meiko hard so she falls back into Kaito. He gives me a quick look and mouths 'Get out' before yelling at me.<p>

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WHORE! NO ONE LIKES YOU OR YOUR STUPID CLIQUE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND OUT."

I blink with wide eyes as he leans back and closes his eyes. I push myself off the ground and clench my teeth. Fine. I'll leave. Teto tries to shoulder check my as I walk past but I easily slam my shoulder into her's with more force, making her stagger back a bit. I may be small, but I am NOT weak. I push the door and slam it behind me with more force then I intended.

I can't believe that happened. He just shoved me off his bed and started yelling at me. That jerk! I nod to the lady at the front desk in hello and smile, she smiles and waves back; knowing I already paid for that jerks hospital stay. How the hell is it all my fault? I mean I did sit on his bed and all, but he held my hand to keep me from leaving! It's partly his fault too! And then Teto starts yelling at me about being a whore...skank...bitch...and all these other things. You think she was in love with the guy the way she went off on me! I am never ever EVER helping a gang member again. I mean look where it gets me! I fume mentally. Stopping at the cross walk to wait for the light to change.

'GET OUT OF HERE YOU WHORE! NO ONE LIKES YOU OR YOUR STUPID CLIQUE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND OUT.' I shudder as the words ring through my head, rubbing my hip from where I hit the floor. That was a lot of force in that push, especially since he was the one that practically had me siting on his lap. Well. Sorry for helping you live if that's the thanks I get, I think drily.

'But...he did save your ass back there...' a tiny voice whispers. I frown and ignore it. If your not on my side; your ignored.

"See if I ever help you again after that." I grumble to myself. I sigh loudly as my phone starts vibrating in my pocket. Do I answer or no...? I missed a whole day of school and didn't text Neru because I was to...preoccupied. I hesitate but pulled it out and flipped it open anyway. They are my best friends, I can't just ignore them.

"Yea, Rin here." I say tiredly. I mean I was up almost all night with Len.

"Rin! Where the HELL have you been?" Neru yells angrily in my ear, wincing, I pull the phone just far enough away so I can barely hear her.

"I took a sick day." I answer, true, I did take a sick day. For myself, no, but it was still a sick day. There's a lot of ruffling and I pause. Did they hang up? Wow, today just isn't my day.

"Are you okay Rin?" Luka's voice asks in her motherly tone, my lips twitch into a smile. That's Luka for you, our leader and mother figure.

"I'm fine Luka, just a little tired." I answer; trying to cover a yawn, and probably failing.

"Get some rest Rin! I will totally take over your hours today!" Miku says cheerfully, referring to my job at the café.

"You guys are the best." I yawn as I pat my right side trying to find my bag that has the house keys in it. My mouth falls open in a gasp and my eyes widen.

"Oh Sh-!" I stop and glance back at the hospital, then back to the way my house is. Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot my keys. In my bag. At the hospital. With that gang.

"Rin! What's wrong? Is someone trying to break in? Just remember the punch I taught you!" Gumi tells me seriously. I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. Great. Now I have to break into my own house, because there is no way in hell I am going back there.

"I dropped my orange." I lie easily, as I sigh and quietly continue walking home. There's a chorus of giggles before Neru answers.

"Only you would half swear over that Rin. Only you." she sighs. There's a slamming sound and Gumi starts talking extremely fast, which usually means she is probably talking to Populars from a different school and getting info we need.

"Looks like Gumi found something new on Collected Devastation, something about an accident? Sorry Rin, call you later." Luka says before I am disconnected. Lets hope I'm not mentioned... I wince and stand in front of the gates to my house. It wasn't a mansion; but it wasn't the smallest house out there. I punch the key number in.

"1227kamai" I whisper quietly as there's a buzz and the gate opens. I push through and let it shut loudly behind me. Okay. You got this Rin. I encourage myself as I size up the tree in front of me before I grab a low branch and pull myself up. I keep pulling myself up and walking on branches till I reach the window to my room. I step out and try to ignore how skinny and frail the branch looks under me. There's a snapping sound and I almost have a heart attack, as I glance around to see what made the sound. A squirrel stares at me, clutching a broken branch limp, before running up the roof of the house leaving me alone again. Swiftly, I pull my butterfly knife out and slide it under the middle section of the window until there's a soft click. I smile in triumph as I shove the window open and crawl inside, and set the knife on the side table.

"And who said I was a terrible learner?" I ask myself as I glance at the family picture on the wall of my mom, dad, and older brother, Rinto. I snap my fingers and the lights turn on, lighting my soft orange colored room. Rinto taught me what little I know about gangs, he even taught me how to skillfully use a butterfly knife. I glance at myself in the mirror and frown, my mind wandering back to Len. His soft blonde hair, bright ocean blue eyes, pale skin, sweet smil-

"What are you thinking?" I ask my reflection as I cross my arms and turn away from my mirror and sit on the bright yellow bed in the corner of my room. My room is pretty much the whole attic of the house, with the addition of a bathroom. Extremely large, but with little things.

"I will never think of him. Again." I tell myself. But he was so nice, and actually looked sad when he saw his gang walk in. I groan loudly and fall back, grabbing a pillow and tucking it to my chest in the process, trying to cover up the tickling in my stomach.

"Why do I feel like this?" I grumble into my pillow. My memories pull me back to when I was a little girl sitting on my mothers lap.

"What does it feel like to fall in love?" I had asked. Mom laughed musically at my question before smiling at me.

"Well Rinny. First a girl can't get the thoughts of that person out of their head, they get mixed feelings and butterflies in their stomach, it's such a wonderful thing. You'll see Rin." she said poking my stomach.

I roll to the side and blush. No. That's a lie. I don't even know this guy! I try to reason with myself. An image of him flashes across my mind and I shriek, burying my face in the pillow.

"This can't be happening!" I scream in embarrassment, as my door bell rings

* * *

><p>Life here bringing you chapter 6! ^_^ Well...what do you think of the story so far...?<p>

Just a slight heads up for followers! (And readers) Sparklez is a lucky duck and gets to go on vacay for the week, so that means that there isn't going to be another chapter till she gets back. She's my partner in crime that writes Len's point of view. So...till then!

Thanks to all of you that Review and Favorite this story! We love _love **love**_ reading your reviews!

So Review!

**_Question-_**

**_Does Rin have the right to be mad at Len?_**


	7. Chapter 7

It took every ounce of courage I had left to do this. It was so stupid. I slipped an orange rose with a note attached to it into Rin's locker. No period went by without thinking of her. I looked for her during lunch, trying to get her alone. It was winter, so everyone was crammed into the tiny cafeteria. Of course, I couldn't find her. I walked back to the table with the guys.

"Len, you look so down. I can cheer you up. How bout we crash the dance." Meiko suggested. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Except me. That's what I needed to see Rin about.

"I'm going home guys. Little sister's sick." I said which wasn't really a lie. My little sister Lenka had come down with a cold. I loved my little sister more than anything in the world, and the guys knew it. Her hair was almost pure white and her deep blue eyes were always so joyful for someone who was always sick. They nodded and Mikuo smirked. I knew I'd been caught.

As they left I took off in the opposite direction to a tree overlooking the town. I waited for Rin. She wasn't on time so I waited, until an hour passed I was about ready to leave when I saw a familiar tuff of blonde hair be blown by the wind, I climbed in the tree till she got there. Rin looked around. I jumped down from the tree and kissed her on the lips.

I closed my eyes, not caring if it was returned or not, but it was after a while and I smiled, pulling apart from her, eyes gleaming even though my face was straight.

"So Rin. Winter dance. You and me. I won't be picking you up, I'll be late. Wear something pretty." I smirked and walked off, leaving her alone on the hill, as I thought of what to wear and how to not look retarded in front of the guys.

"Saw you." I looked around, and there was Mikuo at the bottom of the hill. "Won't tell, though. Swear." I smiled as he stood up.

"Thanks."

"So, was that your first kiss?"

Mikuo, I swear I will kill you one day. But not anytime soon. I need my best friend around. I smiled goofily and he smirked.

"Good little Len." He said running ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 8

We don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

><p>Gumi ended up staying the night at my house after my little...moment. Something about Neru saying that some people die in their sleep when their sick...? I smile and flick my bangs out of my eyes, and my skirt swirls around my waist.<p>

"Rinny! Feeling better!" Miku asks happily as she hugs me. Gumi steps aside as Luka pushes her way through the small crowd. Miku pulls away and I blink innocently up at Luka.

"Yes?" I ask. Luka smiles and ruffles my hair; messing up my bow and clips in the process.

"Welcome back Rinny." she laughs. I giggle and swat her hand away. Luka pulls away when Gakupo walks past her. She glares at him and he glares back. I hesitate.

"Let's get lunch already!" I tell them as I pull on Luka's arm. Gakupo gives me a passing glare before turning his back and walking to the lunch room. Luka sighs and follows after, us. My long yellow sweater covering my hands, and black skirt showing my long legs, even if it is the middle of winter. Miku and Neru giggle and grab my arms, pulling me through the crowded lunch lines. I smile and follow after them. Even though every time I see a flash of blonde hair it grabs my attention. Hoping for Len and finding other students. I try to push the thought of him out of my head. Not finding any place to sit we end up eating in the music room, laughing and singing small songs to each other.

"I have to go to my locker." I giggle, as I walk out and make my way towards my locker. I sigh at the quietness as I open it, my eyes widening at the sight of an orange rose at the top of my locker. My eyes brighten and I slip the note into my bag, twirling the rose in my fingers. How sweet.

"Rin you have a secret admirer! I am so proud!" Miku squeals attacking me in a hug. I almost topple over from her force.

"Rin! How cute your even blushing!" Luka giggles; joined in by Gumi and Neru. I try to cover my blush.

"Come on! Would you guys stop?" I complain light heartedly. Luka smirks and drags me by my arm to the music room for my last 2 classes.

_

I smile and wave as I walk out of the school. An orange scarf wrapped around my neck, flapping in the wind. I am so late getting home, singing practice took longer then I thought it would, but then again, the Winter Dance is tomorrow, so we need a lot of practice. Another gust of wind hits me, blowing my hair and skirt back. I shriek at the coldness and put a hand down to keep my skirt from flying up. I continue walking down the side walk. I could always sing my song here... I glance around to make sure no one is there, but I almost fall back and scream when someone jumps down in front of me, that is if he hadn't crushed his lips to mine. My eyes widen, before sliding closed and letting my lips move against his. I feel him smile before he pulls away and I lazily open my eyes in a daze. His eyes, brighter then the first time I saw them.

"So Rin. Winter dance. You and me. I won't be picking you up, I'll be late. Wear something pretty." he says smirking, I blink, pushing away my thoughts.

"Wha-wait-what-?" I sputter, only to have him turn and walk away, leaving me alone in the cold. Wait...did he...just steal my first kiss...?

"Len!" I shriek in embarrassment, only to have it blown back in the wind.

* * *

><p>Life here bringing you chapter 8! ^_^ Well...what do you think of the story so far...?<p>

Thanks to all of you that Review and Favorite this story! We love _love **love**_ reading your reviews!

So Review!

**_Question-_**

**_Should Rin go to the dance to meet Len or no?_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Because someone asked you." I whispered into Rin's ear, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. "Sorry for being late." I told her as she turned towards me. I was in Black pants and a black button down with a silver vest and a black and yellow tie and yellow converse. I swear I hated my mom for the tie; luckily mom didn't know how to tie it right, so it was just hanging around my neck, under the collar of my shirt. I smiled at Rin and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear to meet me outside as soon as she could.

I was behind the gym, drinking my sake, when Meiko walked up to me. Her dress was, unsurprisingly, red. It was sparkly, low-cut top, halter I guess was what it was, and it came to her knees. One side with a long slit running up the side and red stilettos. You could see her fishnets, she looked like a hooker. "Hey L-Len." She hiccupped. Kaito came up behind her. He was wearing the complete opposite outfit s me. White shoes, white shirt, white pants, and gold vest with a blue and white tie. I rolled my eyes.

Gakupo came back next. His hair was a little shorter than it had been for a while, and now stopped mid back instead of down at his ankles. His purple hair was still in ponytail. He was dressed in black jeans and a black and white tux shirt and sneakers. Teto followed after him, in a bright pink dress, shorter than Meiko's, with a chunky black belt around it, lace black arm warmers. Her hair was down, bangs swept to one side of her face. She looked scene, almost. Then lastly Mikuo came probably Miku slowing him down, yet again. He was in a teal shirt and black vest, black pants and black shoes.

"The plan. We separate and find the populars. Do anything you can to them, spill punch on their dress, step on their feet, accidently bump them into a pole. Anything goes. The one who does something to the prom queen and king wins." Gakupo said, acting like it was all a game. Another reason I had to find Rin and fast. I nodded with the others and sped off inside. Of course, the populars all we're drunk and dancing in the middle of the floor, grinding on one another. Great. Just Great.

I hurried into the crowd watching, there was Rin in her all her beauty, grinding on some random ass guy. Next thing I knew I whisked into the group by one of the drunken populars. Oh god it was Neru. She was in a gold sparkly dress, her phone finally down, black heels and her hair was curled, with a shitload of make up on, she pushed me into a chair god only knows where it came from and pulled Rin out of the grinders, pushing her onto my lap, making her give me a lap dance. My face was heated; I felt Gakupo's eyes shooting daggers into my head. I sighed, as they bound my hands. And the chaperones weren't doing shit!

Finally after about half an hour I was allowed out of the crappy circle and pulled Rin with me, pulling her outside to the football field, no one was out here. I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Rin I-I love y-." I was cut off by her pushing me to the ground and sitting on my chest. I smiled; she was just so cute sometimes.

After a while, I told her she needed to go, the dance was almost over. I watched from outside the gym, as Miku and some jock that must have been her boyfriend, we're crowned prom queen and king. She smiled and walked down to the center of the room. Then I remembered something, I hadn't done anything for the game yet. I ran up to the front of the crowd, snatched the crown, a cheap plastic boring crown and broke it in half, dropping it and running out the door. The guys followed behind me and I was handed an ice cold beer. God, if I woke up yet again in a hangover I was going to die.

**Hey guys! Sparkles here. Okay well this was actually one of my longer chapters. I have a question for ya'll, how many of ya'll think there's only one author to this story? M'kay so review thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

We Don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>This. Is. So. Embarrassing. I'm not much a dressing up person, and I really don't like going to dances, but now that I am a Popular, it's kinda expected to go. Miku pulled my hair into a messy bun, with a black lacy hair tie and orangeish yellow rose nestled inside. I was in an orange dress that stopped just above my knees, black lace around my middle, and a bow at my side, black flats instead of heels. Just incase something happens. Miku and Luka were laughing happily at a joke while Neru was messing with Gumi's hair. Miku was in a teal dress that came to her knees with a bunch of glitter, her twintails curled. Neru in a gold dress, with a lot of makeup, even for her. Luka was in a simple brown halter type dress with a large pink ribbon around her waist, falling over her hips. Gumi was in an orange and yellow orange dress with a ton of riffles making her legs more noticeable. Taking a deep breath I venture away from my friends to wander the hallways. I start fidgeting, why did I even come here?<p>

"Because someone asked you." a voice whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist, I jump slightly, not realizing I said that out loud, and turn so I am face to face with Len.

"Sorry for being late." he adds, and I look him over smiling, his blonde hair was still a mess, pulled back into a ponytail, he was in black pants and a black button down with a silver vest

and a black and yellow tie and yellow converse. He looked so...dare I say...sexy? He smiles and pulls me close, whispering in my ear to meet him outside when I got the chance, before turning and leaving me again. I blush and head back into the gym, Miku shoving a cup into my hands. I take a sip before stopping, what a bitter flavo- wait...I know this taste anywhere.

"Miku...did you spike these drinks...?" I ask hesitantly, pointing to my cup.

"Pfft. No." she giggles before running away from me. My eye twitches. Great. Rei grabs my hand and pulls me into the circle of Populars grind fest. I take another drink, why not?

I was grinding against...Rei...no...Gumo...no...heck. What's his face. When Neru pulls me away from the crowd and points to Len sitting in a chair. Huh. I thought I had put all those away.

Neru pulls on my arm again and she leans towards my ear.

"You know what to do Rin." she says seriously before pushing me onto Len's lap. I blink my wide bright blue eyes at him as I straddle his lap. His face heats a bright red color and I giggle. He is so cute~ Luka tied Len's hands behind his back and I smile. Now this is fun.

After Len's lap dance, and dancing. He some how got his hands out of the rope and was pulling me away from the crowds. Dragging me with him to the football felid, where it's just us. I shiver slightly from the cold. He kisses me and wraps his arms around my waist. Hmm...I never got him back for the hospital incident...

"Rin I-I love y-" he starts. I ignore him and push on his chest, hard, bring him to the ground. I sit on his chest just to make sure he can't get up and gave him the 'look-who's-the-winner-now' look. And he just smiles up at me, I blink repeatedly and blush. He really did look better when he wasn't wearing a mask and actually smiling. I play with his tie and hum a sweet tune under my breath, not sure what to say to him, but it felt nice just being with him, relaxing almost. Let's get one thing straight. I am not drunk, tipsy, yes. Drunk? No.

"Rin, you should probably go, the dance is almost over." Len tells me, touching my hand. I, reluctantly, grab Len's hand and pull him up with me. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking towards my house, letting my hair fall out of it's bun with each step. I sigh quietly in the darkness.

"Today's what...? The 15th?" I ask myself, looks like I am skipping school tomorrow. I smile sadly at the thought as I unlock the door to my house and step inside.

"Thank you, Len." I whisper as I fall on my bed.

* * *

><p>Here's Life bringing you 10! ^_^<p>

_**Question-**_

_**Why is Rin skipping tomorrow?**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was a day later; I sat at a week old grave. I cried, worse than I ever had before. I couldn't stop crying, re-reading the grave. _Here__lies__Lenka__Kagamine,__beloved__daughter,__step-daughter,__sister__and__friend.__March__3,__2005__ – __January__15,__2012._I cried, harder and harder, laying a single white rose on her grave, and walking out to the old oak tree, sitting on a bench just listening, wishing at any minute she'd rush up to take me home. She didn't.

Hearing a soft hum, I stood, walking towards the sound, it sounded like what Rin had hummed to me last night when we'd met up secretly. She comforted me. I bawled like a baby, so embarrassing but she started crying soon afterwards. We sat, holding each other for a few hours, until she fell asleep. I had carried her to her house, which was a few seconds away, setting her on the front porch, ringing the bell, and running to the tree beside her bedroom window. I had to wait till the house went silent, and snuck out of the property.

From where I stood I had a perfect view of Rin, where I hoped she couldn't see me. She looked up and stood, walking towards me. Shit! Can't do anything. I ducked down anyways.

"Len I see you." I heard her say. Not sweet yet not strict.

"Fuck! No you don't! YOU SEE NOTHING!" I said teasing her a little

"Oh really then why are you hiding behind that angle headstone and why do you have shades on Len? Are you skipping?" Rin, by now, had walked behind, looking down at me.

I didn't remove my sunglasses, but stared at her blankly. "Nothing. Nothing fucking happened."

"Tell me."

"I got in a fight with my step-dad." I mumbled.

"What?"

"I got in a fight with my step dad!" I almost screamed, but didn't. "I'm skipping today too."

"Len, take off the sunglasses or I'll wrestle you for them. They're pretty cool too. I might take them." She smirked at me.

"Whyyyyyy!"

"Because, I said so." She lifted the glasses off my face, revealing a bruise on my cheek.

"I punched step-dad in the face for fighting with my mom. It pissed me off, and now I'm kicked out of the house until further notice." I sighed. She dropped to her knees and hugged me tight. I swear Rin started to tear up. I hugged her back slowly, tearing a little.

"Come on Len." Rin stood, offering her hand to me.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Home. You're coming home with me, okay?"

"Aren't your parents gonna be mad?" I looked up, taking her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>M'kay Sparklez! Im responding to a point out by vocaloid lover review. Sorry I forgot to add in it was a time skip. Life and I are very thankful for ya'lls reviews and keep em coming. Yeah so bye!^_^<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

We don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

><p>I was in a baggy orange shirt that was cut low on my back and front, with a yellow tank top under it so wouldn't show anything, simple black shorts and orange converse. My blonde bangs held back with white clips and a huge bunny ear bow resting on my head. A notebook and pencil occupying my right hand as my left swung back and forth as I walked. I texted Neru earlier telling her I was missing school today, not that any of my friends would be surprised if I didn't.<p>

"Another year..." I mutter under my breath as I walk through the graves, some new, others old. I stop in front of the one I was looking for and read it over out loud for the 4th time.

"Rinto Kagamime, beloved friend and brother." I whisper, completely avoiding the dates of birth and death. I sit in front of the grave and cross my legs. And start humming the tune I was humming to Len last night, trying to form words.

"I can't grasp you at all,

That my heart can be taken away,

While I didn't notice at all." I sing in tune with the melody in mind, I smile and quickly flip through my notebook, past Daughter/Servant of Evil, Abstract Nonsense, Meltdown, and Koroko. I quickly write the lyrics down before letting my notebook fall on my lap and I sigh loudly, then continue to hum the tune. The sound of a branch snapping pulls me away from my thoughts and I turn to see Len, eyes bright red, tear trails on his face. My eyes widen and I jump to my feet, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Hey, it's okay.." I soothe, not even bothering to ask why he was crying, he wraps his arms around me and starts crying harder. We slide to the ground, holding each other. I feel tears form in my eyes as I imagine Rinto, his last words, the smile on his face when he took his last breathe. I sob, burying my face in Len's shoulder. We sit like that for a while, just holding the other and crying, my eyes slowly slide close and I welcome the darkness of sleep.

I lazily open my eyes and yawn, getting off the porch step and moving to the swing. I set my notebook down and a bit of blonde catches my eye. I hid a smile and walk toward the edge of my porch.

"Len I see you." I tell him.

"Fuck! No you don't! YOU SEE NOTHING!" He teases, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh really then why are you hiding behind that angel headstone and why do you have shades on Len? Are you skipping?" I ask, jumping off my porch, crossing into the graveyard and moving to stand behind him.

He didn't take the sunglasses off, but just looks at me.

"Nothing. Nothing fucking happened." he answers quietly.

"Tell me." I demand.

"I got in a fight with my step-dad." he mumbles.

"What?" I ask, I don't think I caught that right...

"I got in a fight with my step dad!" he almost screamed at me, but lowered his voice. "I'm skipping today too."

"Len, take off the sunglasses or I'll wrestle you for them. They're pretty cool too. I might take them." I smirk at him, well I have to get them away from him.

"Whyyyyyy!" he complains.

"Because, I said so." I lift the glasses off his face, revealing a dark purple bruise on his cheek.

"I punched step-dad in the face for fighting with my mom. It pissed me off, and now I'm kicked out of the house until further notice." He sighs. I drop to my knees and hug Len tightly, tears pricking at my eyes, at least he has parents. He hugs me back slowly, tearing up a little. He could stay with me, heaven knows I have enough rooms ,

"Come on Len." I say standing, offering him my hand.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Home. You're coming home with me, okay?"

"Aren't your parents gonna be mad?" he asks, looking up at me before taking my hand.

"If I HAD parents, I doubt they would care anyway." I tell him with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 12! ^_^<p>

Review! Review! Review! We don't bite! promise. (well...at least I don't, I'm not to sure about sparklez... haha, just kidding, neither of us bite.)

Review telling us...

What you think is going to happen next.

What you WANT to happen next.

Ideas.

Thoughts.

Dreams. (...wait what?)

Goals. (...wait...come again?)

Characters that could come in.

Rate the chapter. (how is that going to work out?)

We (try) to update at least once everyday! ^_^

Anyway...since Life is bringing you this chapter...that means there is a question:

**_Question:_**

**_How is this going to work out for Len and Rin?_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait. What?" I asked Rin, but she'd already turned around. I ran inside, shutting the door behind me. "What do you mean you have no parents?"

She looked at me and shook her head, her bow nearly falling off. I smiled and then ran my eyes up and down her body. She looked really cute, but looked like she wasn't going to change. Rin smiled at me and took my hand, leading me into the family room. It was huge! Well, compared to the tiny one story house I lived in. There was a flat screen TV facing you as you entered the room, a cream colored loveseat to one side and an orange rug on cherry colored hard wood floors. The walls were a white-orange-ish color with pictures all over the walls of Rin and a boy that looked like her. I felt jealous but then calmed, as I saw pictures of her and her family.

"Len come here." She patted the seat next to her on the love seat. I sat down slowly and smiled. She laid her head on my shoulder, and I lifted her chin up to mine and kissed her. I pulled her onto my lap, and tried to resist my temptations. I'm a teenage guy. I mean come on! Fuck it, damned hard on. I pulled back and put her back on her seat and blushed. Thank god it hadn't popped up yet.** (A/N: there ya go boys. XD)**

I looked at her, still blushing. "So…um Rin what actually happened to your family?"

As I listened to her story I nodded, choking up about her brother's death. It was almost what had happened to me. I saw Rin tear up and I tensed. I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arm around her. Was it getting hot in here? I wrapped my other arm around her in a hug and rocked her back and forth slowly.

"Hey Rin, why don't we get some hot chocolate and cookies started and you can show me around and where I'll be sleeping. How's that sound?" She smiled at me and stood, taking me around the house, to the kitchen. It had yellow walls and tiling above stain steel kitchen appliances, the floors were white and black tiling like the 50's dinner down the road from my old home. She bent down pulling out a large mixing bowl and cookie batter.

"I'll start the cookies! You get the hot chocolate!" She smiled.

"Okay but um where is it?" I looked around until she pulled out a box of hot chocolate and two coffee mugs. She handed them to me and I started mixing them.

Later on, after the cookies were in the oven safely, Rin lead me upstairs to her bedroom. It wasn't exactly what I expected to see. I mean it was. But it wasn't at the same time. Orange walls, expected, red colored floors, not expected, books on one side computer next to it, expected, stuffed animals and tiny pillows, half and half, and jewelry, expected.

"Um so Rin….Where am I sleeping?"


	14. Chapter 14

We don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

><p>"Wait. What?" Len asks me but I turn and walk inside, leaving the door open for him. He shuts the door behind him before asking me again. "What do you mean you have no parents?" I bite the corner of my lip, shaking my head at him, my bunny eared bow loosening itself. Len smiles and looks me over and I blush slightly before smiling and taking his hand. I lead him into the family room and his eyes widen slightly at the sight. I turned to look at the room, trying to imagine what he was seeing...yea, I can't, but I had to admit, it was nice having someone else in this house except all my friends when they are over for dance practice.<p>

"Len come here." I say as I pat the seat next to me on the love seat, he sits next to me slowly and smiles. I sigh quietly and lean my head on his shoulder; he lifts my chin and kisses me, pulling me onto his lap before setting me back on the cushion, his face heating. "So…um Rin what actually happened to your family?" he asks, still blushing. I fiddle with my strap hanging off my belt loops of my shorts, trying not to pull out my knife and mess with that instead.

"Well...my mom died when I was really little, I think I was only 4, about three months after she died my dad drank himself to death, giving himself alcohol poisoning. He said he couldn't live with out mom." I sigh and glance at the family pictures.

"The blonde boy next to me is my older brother, Rinto, after mom and dad died he ended up taking care of me, we got the house in the will that they left behind along with all their money, so it was a pretty easy life...but my brother still need help to learn how to actually protect me so he ended up joining a gang, working his way up the ranks, even teaching me 'the ways of the knife'." a smile spreads across my face at the memory before becoming sour.

"When I got home everyday from school Rinto was always there waiting with a smile; no matter how many cuts he had. It was late November it was pretty cold but not enough to snow...I came home late because of singing practice and Rinto wasn't at home waiting for me, I started to get nervous and tried to find him, I was just about to open his bedroom door when I heard gunshots outside, I ran outside, trying to follow where the sound came from." my eyes start to burn but I continue.

"I found Rinto laying in an alleyway, holding his chest in pain. I ran toward him and held his hand, his eyes brighten and he smiled. Asked me how school was, and if I was feeling okay. His hand started getting colder and his eyes closed, and he smirked at me saying, 'I can see that your worried, your terrible at hiding your feelings, but hey, I'm your big brother, I will be waiting for you when you get home tomorrow, hai?' and then his breathing stopped, but...at least he died happy..." I finish, tears forming at the memory. Len wrapped his arm around me, before slowly wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into a hug and rocking me back and forth slowly. A part of me wanted to giggle, something tells me he doesn't do this often, and the other part is grateful he's here.

"Hey Rin, why don't we get some hot chocolate and cookies started and you can show me around and where I'll be sleeping. How's that sound?" he asks, I smile and stand leading him through the house to the kitchen. I grab out a large mixing bowl and cookie batter, setting them on the counter.

"I'll start the cookies! You get the hot chocolate!" I tell him smiling.

"Okay but um where is it?" he asks looking around, I pull out a box of hot chocolate and coffee mugs, handing them over to him before starting on the cookies as he mixes.

Later on, after the cookies were in the oven safely, I lead Len upstairs to my bedroom. Sliding the door open and leading him inside, he looks the room over and smiles when his eyes land on a few things. I was mentally praising myself for actually cleaning my room yesterday or he would be seeing a lot more then he probably should.

"Um so Rin….Where am I sleeping?" he asks turning to look at me. I resist the urge to tease him by saying this is the only useable room we have but instead, I smile slightly and open another door next to my closet, leading into another room.

"This is our guest room, you can stay in here." I say walking through the door, Len following after me. My smile brightens, I haven't been in this room for ages. The walls were a bright yellow, with a soft faded yellow bed in the corner, red wood flooring.

"Sorry about all the yellow." I giggle turning to look at him. Len looks the room over before running his eyes up and down me, blushing slightly and turning away.

"It's okay;" he answers. The timer goes off and Len and I share a look. Our eyes narrow at the same time as we both run for the door, trying to bet the other to the kitchen. Len grabs my waist and pulls me behind him and I jump on his back, making us both fall to the ground laughing, I recover first and race for the kitchen, turning the timer off and pulling the pan of cookies out. Len walks in and his eyes narrow at me. I puff my cheeks out at him.

"You can't stay mad at me forever~" I sing as I set the tray down. His expression softens and I smile victoriously. Ha. He caved first. Len gets the hot chocolate mugs out and I put the cookies onto a small plate and follow him into the family room. I set the plate down and turn the tv on to some movie called 'Interception'. Len puts the cups next to the plate and sits back on the love seat, I sit next to him, watching the movie intensely. Miku said she watched it and you have to pay close attention to what's going on. Len leans over and kisses my cheek, I blush, leaning half way on his side, half way on his chest. He wraps his arm around me and watches the movie with me.

After the plate of cookies was half gone, along with our hot chocolate, and part-way through the next movie. I was lazily laying on top of Len, my face resting in the nook of his neck. In the middle of 'Interception' we got in a tickle fight, I ended up on top of Len but after it was over we were both to lazy (and comfortable) to move back. Len's face was angled toward mine, his arms keeping me from falling off. I slowly open and close my eyes trying not to fall asleep, my hand pressed in-between our chests while the other lightly holds onto Len's shirt. Len sighs quietly into my ear sending shivers down my spin.

"Hey Rin...?" he asks tiredly.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 14! ^_^<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!

Review! Review! Review! We don't bite! promise. (well...at least I don't, I'm not to sure about sparklez... haha, just kidding, neither of us bite.)

Review telling us...

What you think is going to happen next.

What you WANT to happen next.

Ideas.

Thoughts.

Dreams. (...wait what?)

Goals. (...wait...come again?)

Characters that could come in.

Rate the chapter. (how is that going to work out?)

We (try) to update at least once everyday! ^_^

Anyway...since Life is bringing you this chapter...that means there is a question:

**_Question:_**

**_What is going tohappen to Rin and Len now...?_**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Rin…." I ask sleepily, rubbing my eyes. "Are we like dating?"

I got no answer but the sound of light snoring. I smiled and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I was the first to wake up, somehow we had worked our way out of sitting up and holding onto each other to I was on the bottom, laying long-ways on the loveseat, my head on the arm rest. I looked down, Rin's arms were around my neck and yet somehow she was lying on my rib cage, her legs wrapped around mine. I rocked her gently to wake her up.

"Rin….Rin wake up. Rin." I shook her arms and sat up, then immediately regretted it because her head landed somewhere I didn't want it to. I picked Rin back up immediately and shook her again causing her to awaken. She batted her eyes at me and she turned pink, I smiled. "Oh you're up are you little one?"

"Shut up." She pushed on my arm a little and smiled. I laughed and stood her up so I could stand up. She refused and sat on my stomach.

"OOF! Get off!" I wiggled and squirmed as Rin just wiggled her ass around on me. "I'm hungryyyyyyy." I whined, she stood slowly and I quickly stood when she immediately tried to squish me again. "Tease." I rolled my eyes and she winked.

I walked to the tiled kitchen of terror, as I called it, because we almost burnt the cookies and the room had been full of smoke. We learned a lesson yesterday. Never flirt and bake at the same time. Anyways, Rin pulled out two bowls, one orange one yellow, and opened a cabinet revealing a shit load of cereals, most I'd never heard of. I gasped, my jaw dropped. Rin laughed at me. I growled playfully.

She pulled out a box of corn flakes and stood up, leaving me to pick as she got the milk. I pulled out a box of Crunchy Flakes and poured them into my bowl along with the little bit of milk Rin left for me, and followed her into a large room with a large round wooden table at the center, one wall was made completely of ceiling-to-floor windows and the rest were a burgundy red with golden colored accents and a chandelier hanging above the table, which rested on an Indonesian red and gold area rug on the normal cherry wood flooring.

I sat at one end and Rin sat opposite of me. I smiled and started to eat, looking down at my bowl, wondering if I should ask her again if we we're together or not. "Um Rin, are we dating?" I obviously caught her by surprise because when I looked up she looked shocked and started coughing, swallowing her food quickly before it spurted across the table. I didn't know what to think.

**Sparkles here. Yeah sorry it was so short. I was just cheated on and dumped at Christmas so sorry if I'm out of it anytime soon. Yeah so thanks. Keep up the reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

We Don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>Len smiled at me and starts eating his cereal. I happily munch on mine, while trying to keep my mind off where I woke up this morning.<p>

"Um Rin, are we dating?" Len asks and my eyes widen as I inhale a spoon full of cereal, causing me to break into a coughing fit. Len looks at me weirdly, my face heats and I can feel my heartbeat pick up. How do I answer...? I want to say yes, but what if my friends find out? Would I have to join Len's gang? My eyes widen at the thought.

"No!" I shout standing up. Len blinks at me, his smile fading and eyes darkening. I gasp and race around the table, and throw myself at Len. We both fall back, Len's arms wrapped protectively around me. I wince from the fall. I was straddling Len's waist while he winces.

"Ow." he hisses. I blink at him.

"Ehh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say no to you; I didn't mean to say that out loud!" I try to explain, as I move to a sitting position; my hands resting on his chest.

"So is that a yes then?" he asks smiling. Blush covers my cheeks again.

"Well if it's not a no-" I'm cut off by Len grabbing my wrists and pulling me down, his lips pressing against mine.

"You just had to say yes." he says smiling. I smile back, and he kisses my forehead quickly before lightly pushing me off his chest.

"Now get off, how come I always get hurt around you?" he teases. I puff my cheeks out at him.

"Jerk." I huff as my phone rings, I pull my yellow beauty out of my pocket and flip it open.

"Yea?" I answer, giving Len a look to be quiet.

"RIN!" Miku squeals into my ear loudly. I wince.

"What's up?" I grumble.

"So we were going to-"

"I already have plans..." I tell her frowning. There is a pause before Miku answers again.

"Oh...well...okay...we were just-"

"Guilt traps don't work on me." I roll my eyes and Len helps me up.

"Fine! Some friend you are!" she huffs angrily.

"It's Saturday Miku, I will hang out with everyone on Sunday. Okay?" I reason.

"Fine~" Miku sings before hanging up on me.

"And what are you doing today?" Len asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well...I was going to go out for a bit and go to the mall and what not..." I trail off, looking at the look Len gives me.

"Do you want to come...?" I suggest. His eyes brighten but he shrugs.

"Only if you want me too." he answers. I giggle.

"Len, will you please come to the mall with me?" I ask sweetly, giving him a quick kiss before running upstairs and shutting my door. Not waiting for his answer. I pull off my clothes and pull on a simple strapless white dress, with white ruffles on my chest. Fixing my white bow along with my trade mark clips. I shove my door open and hum happily as I walk into the kitchen to find Len leaning against the counter wearing dark jeans and a yellow shirt.

"I take it your coming...?" I ask as I put the dishes in the dish washer. Len looks me over, light blush covering his cheeks, eyes wide. I blink at him.

"Is there something on my dress? Does it look that bad on me?" I ask with wide eyes, looking down at my dress. Len shakes his head and surprises me by pressing his lips against mine, his tongue licking my lips, and I gasp in surprise, his tongue explores my mouth and my tongue fights his for dominance. We both pull away gasping for air, Len leans his forehead against mine.

"You look beautiful." he says breathlessly and I blush.

"L-Let's go." I mumble flustered, as I grab his follows behind me a smirk on his face as I try to hide my blush.

"Look at that!" I gasp pointing at a set of hair clips with gems at the ends. Len looks them over and smiles at me.

"Yea, they look nice." I smile at him and start walking towards the next story happily. Len's fingers laced with mine. We have spent a good part of the day here, sharing a pretzel and a smoothies for a quick lunch and then window shopping. Len ended up playing video games on display, making me laugh when he got all mad for losing. I pointed out different dresses and clothes, while Len would blush and agree with what I said.

"Hey Rin." Len says, a subtly smile on his lips.

"Hmn?" I answer looking at an oil painting in the window of a store.

"Can I ask why you agreed to date me...?" he asks, rubbing his thumb against mine. I blink in the window at his reflection before turning to look at him.

"Your different, I don't know...I just feel completely safe when I'm with you, that if I lose you I am losing more then a friend..." I try to answer, Len's eyes brighten and he leans in to kiss me, my phone interrupting him. I giggle at his fake pout and flip my phone open.

"Rin here." I answer brightly.

"Kagamine. We need to talk. Now." Luka says extremely calm and serious before hanging up on me. I can feel my face go pale. When Luka says something to someone in that voice it means she is beyond mad and she knows something she probably shouldn't.

"Oh god." I whisper in horror

* * *

><p>Thanks for the Reviews! -_- You guys aren't the only ones mad at Sparklez Ex.<p>

Anyway~

Review Telling us just about anything under the sun! ^_^ We would love to hear it!

review review review review!

_**Question-**_

_**What are the populars going to do to Rin (and/or) Len?**_


	17. Chapter 17

Recap: Rin and I are now a couple, and on our first date I think we got caught. Now the populars want to kill me. And I think so does Collected Devastation. Oh shit! Rin was just ripped from my grip by that pink haired freak. Stupid bitch! At least I could…. Scratch that Gakupo just pulled me away to, I thought I saw something pass over his face when he looked at that pink girl. He was probably just staring at her chest.

"What we're you doing with her?" I saw Meiko glaring at me, arms over her chest. She was pissed. I couldn't tell her that Rin was my girlfriend now. I looked over at Kaito who was scanning Miku's body up and down, Mikuo watching him. Teto was off in la-la-land. I felt so useless. "WELL!" Meiko screamed, I'd never seen her that angry before.

"Well what? I was just…walking around the mall. And I bumped into Kagamine-san and she started dragging me to all these stupid stores showing me all these girly clothes and shoes." I lied, glaring from beneath my bangs and muttering about how stupid I was. Meiko pulled me into her death grip of a hug, my face smashed into red cotton sweater and cleavage. I huffed, trying to get away.

"Meiko, we don't hug traitors." Gakupo scowled at me, and the guys left. I sighed and started walking to the park. I walked, kicking an old soda can across the sidewalk and thought I'd heard someone calling my name. I looked around and then back down, kicking the can and continuing on to get some food. I stopped in at the café, everyone still dead silent as I walked in alone. The girls weren't there but a kindly old lady. Who whacked me with a broom after giving me my order. The stupid old bitch.

I sat down outside and looked around. How long had it been? Hours, minutes, seconds? I didn't know but I didn't care. I missed Rin. Her warn smile, her soft lips, her golden locks. I missed her, I didn't know where the preps had taken her. I headed to the only place I could think of, Rin's house.

The door was unlocked, I walked in. I saw beer cans littering the floor, and heard Rin squeal. I ran upstairs, quietly peaking through the door. There sat Rin and the popular girls and the popular boys. The bottle in the center was spinning, they all looked so drunk I walked in and sat quietly. The bottle landed on me and I felt the pink haired bitch push me and Rin into the closet. "Okay blond ones! In! And you can't come out for an hour!"

Oh shit. Rin was crawling on the floor towards me. I closed my eyes and pulled her into my lap. "Len I got to tell you something!" She whispered in my ear, no alcohol on her breath. I smiled. That's my girl. "Just kiss me first make them think we're doing what they want." I jumped at the chance and started kissing her sweetly, her making the noises to the approval of the others outside the door. This was gonna be long.


	18. Chapter 18

After Luka and Miku dragged me away from Len at the mall and threw me on my bed roughly. They crossed their arms.

"It was probably a mistake that you were with Len at the mall at the same time; most likely bumped into each other-" Luka starts.

"Anyway! For what I've heard Melting Pot is going to threaten Dev, and knowing that Dev hates them they are going to ambush them, because what Dev doesn't know is that for all the time that Melting has spent quiet they have been getting stronger and finding allies to take down Dev." Gumi says excitedly.

"They are so done for." Neru smiles at her phone. I keep a mask of calm and uncaring in but I am freaking out. What if Len got hurt? I wouldn't be able to live through another death.

"Sooo~ that means we celebrate!" Luka cries bring out a ton of beer cans. I sweardrop. Just what I need, a party. Miku runs down stairs quickly and comes back laughing with all the popular guys, including Rei.

Everyone was completely drunk, beer cans were everywhere and we were playing spin the bottle.

"Rin's turn!" Miku cries pushing the bottle into my hands. My eyes brighten and I squeal in excitement. I refused to take an cups from anyone, the bad part about being sober around drunks is they always seem to notice if you aren't drunk.

I set the bottle down and twist it, just as Len sits down across from me. I blink in surprise...I didn't exactly expect to see him here... The glass bottle stops on Len and Luka grabs his shirt collar and shoves him into the closet. Luka turns and pushes me in. Ignoring whatever Luka said, I crawl towards Len and he closes his eyes as he pulls me onto his lap.

"Len I got to tell you something!" I whisper in his ear and he smiles.

"Just kiss me first make, them think we're doing what they want." I barely have enough time to finish before Len starts kissing me sweetly. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan. Have I ever mentioned how much I HATE 1 hour in heaven? I pull away from Len and he kisses from my jaw to collar bone.

"Melting Pot is going to ambush you; they have gained more members and gang alliances." I whisper; I whimper when he actually bites my skin.

"When?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know...sometime tomorrow or the day after." I answer, looking at his bright blue eyes and smiling.

"Sorry for getting you into this." I mutter and he kisses me again, a furrow into between his brows telling me he's in thought. Len quickly flips us so he's on top and I blink up at him in surprise.

"We have to stay in here for an hour?" he asks smirking, I roll my eyes and cover his mouth with my hand.

"Don't even think about it lover boy." I giggle quietly, and I feel Len smile under my hand.

"What are you two doing!" a drunk Gumi screams. I roll my eyes.

"I need new friends." I grumble quietly as I pull my hand away from Len's face and ruffle his hair making it look even more messy. Len moves so he's sitting across from me and I ruffle my hair, loosening my huge bow so it flops to the side, before I unclip two of my hair clips and hide them under a pair of shoes while I pull the others so they are barely hanging in my hair. I pause and glance at Len. He blinks at me and I sigh as I shimmy out of my panties and shove them in his back pocket. I can feel the blush darken on my cheeks.

"This doesn't leave this closet and isn't brought up again." I grumble as I kiss Len again and pull my knife out. I work at the lock until there's a soft click and the door opens slightly.

"You need to go find your friends and tell them...and my panties don't leave this house." I tell him as I grab his hand and stumble out of the closet and most of the guys let out wolf whistles. I blush darkly and Miku wraps her arms around my neck in a hug. This is extremely awkward...on so many levels. Len rubs the back of his head looking for a chance to escape.

"I is so pruod of ooou!" Miku slurs, rubbing her cheek against mine. I try not to roll my eyes.

"T-thanks..." I stutter pulling out of her grasp and letting her fall into Gumi. I pull Len with me down stairs and into the kitchen. I turn and smile to him.

"Sorry about that..." I mumble awkwardly. Len kisses me sweetly before I pull away.

"Go talk to your gang." I tell him seriously. He looks at me and frowns. I know that look...

"I know they are mad at me for 'stealing' you or what ever, but just tell them I am your popular spy or something." I tell him quickly. Len's eyes widen.

"Why...?" He asks confused.

"Because you would be the only one that has insider info on the 'populars'." I tell him with a wink and smile. Well besides Mikuo...but from what I heard he's never around Miku soo...

"Rinnnnnny-chaannnnnnn!" Luka sings loudly. I sigh sadly. I wish I could spend more time with Len. He may hate to admit it but, he has completely changed from when we first met. I shove the small video recorder Gumi had the recording on into his hand.

"Panties don't leave house." I tell him again as I give him a quick kiss and rush upstairs, making sure my new 'outfit', by outfit I mean black and yellow sports bra and extremely mini skirt, I was shoved into doesn't show my ass.

"Gooood Luckkkk~" I sing loudly as I giggle, walking into the room with the rest of the Populars.


	19. Chapter 19

"Panties stay here." Rin told me, at least that's what I heard before my cell phone started playing Spice, and it was Lenka's favorite song so I kept it. It was Gakupo. I made the black phone open and pressed a button his face appeared on a screen. I could see him he could see me.

"Yellow?" I looked into his eyes, they were clouded and angry.

"No, code black. Get your ass to the hideout PRONTO! Move it squirt!" He hung up, the screens flashed off. I looked at my texts, everyone but Teto. Oh shit! I ran as fast as I could, stuffing my phone into my back pocket, feeling some sort of cloth. Oh well, it'll still be there in a few hours.

By the time I got to the hide out, Gakupo was standing outside of the door. Black shades, black leather jacket over a white tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and black leather boots. "In. Now." He shoved me into the old wooden door of a brick building.

The old bar had been abandoned years ago, we had found it one day after incident, and rebuilt in the rotting floor boards, restocked the fridge, and reapplied the electrical wirings in so we had dim lights around the marble top of the bar and hanging from the ceiling. The windows and front door had been boarded up, so no one knew we we're in here. The bathrooms still worked, thank goodness, and Teto had actually bought new furniture for us, a couple of tall tables and chairs with small lights hanging above them, a shag carpet on which a black leather sofa sat, with a wooden coffee table stocked with books and maps and plans, in front of a 103in flat screen TV.

"What's going o-." I stopped when I saw Teto on the floor, bleeding from one arm and blood covering her mouth. "What the hell!"

"Melting Pot attacked her. Four female figures, she told us before she passed out, all dressed in skin-tight leather black suits, black boots, and each had a different type of black mask on. Each one had a different charm on their zippers. She said they were in the front. A cell phone, a tuna, a leek, and a carrot, the charms. Mikuo suspects Miku might have had something to do with it." Gakupo nodded as Kaito concluded.

"THAT REMINDS ME!" I screamed, well almost screamed. I had recorded what Rin had told me, pulling out my cell phone and making the cloth fall out. It was her panties. Oh god.

"You fucked someone?" Gakupo looked at me astounded.

"Well yes, that and-" I was cut off by a shout of finally and hoorays by the gang, excluding Teto, who was still blacked out. I picked up Rin's panties. Orange lace, sexy. I smirked; these so weren't the ones she had been wearing originally. Guess she figured I'd forget. Smart girl.

"But I also have inside information from a spy I picked up." I twirled the panties around my finger as the boys smirked, Meiko laughed. "Listen I've auto-tuned her voice so you can't tell who it is but after mine and her little run in, she spilled everything." I played Rin's voice a little higher than normal, but where it was still understandable. Her talking about what Melting Pot had planned. I waited until the very end.

"So your spy fucked you while telling you this?" Meiko pointed out. I forgot the moans and such that we're going on. Ugh.

"Not the point! Teto was their way of getting to us! That was their first target. They want us gone!"

"And how does your spy know this?"

"I….I don't know! But she's not one of them! When was Teto attacked?"

"I-I can answer that." A drowsy Teto slowly sat up, and Meiko started cleaning the girl up. "Around noon, I was at the mall, heading back to my car, which was in an alley way."

"My spy was with me until 1:30 today!" I screamed. Thank god the guys forgot I had been with Rin at that time, till they pulled me away.

"Okay. Well we have to plan." Gakupo looked at the clock hanging from the wall. "It's 8:00. Meet here tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp." With that we we're dismissed.

I trudged back to Rin's house, walking in and kissing her forcefully on the lips. The populars had left. I handed her the panties. "Sexy panties Rin." I smiled and walked upstairs, lying down on my yellow bed, and pulled out my phone, playing Angry Birds until he came in, took my phone and kissed me again.

"I knew you'd forget." She smirked and walked out. "Just like I forgot to give you your phone back." She ran to her room and I tackled her onto her bed, wrestling for her phone until we both had fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

We don't own Vocaloid

* * *

><p>My chest was vibrating, I groaned and pulled Len's phone out to look at it.<p>

"Len~" I grumble tiredly. He was holding me down, his head on my upper chest, arms around my waist.

"Len!" I try more forcefully, shoving at his head.

"What?" he groans. I glance at his phone before shoving it in front of his face.

"It says your late for something...?" I question, Len's eyes widen as he grabs his phone and gives me a quick kiss, he pulls back and pauses before kissing me again.

"I have to go..." he mumbles, before turning and leaving. I fall back against my pillows and sigh, closing my eyes for a little more sleep. I groan quietly as I hear foot steps thundering throughout the house.

"RIN KAGAMINE!" Luka yells. My eyes fly open and I sit up as she slams my door open.

"YOUR DATING A GANG MEMBER?" she shrieks in anger. My eyes widen before I look at her calmly.

"Yes, and according to yesterday, I had 'sex' with him too." I answer. She looked pissed. Neru and Miku frown at me.

"Get your clothes on, you are helping." she seethes pointing to my pile of leather clothes in the corner of my room.

"No." I tell her.

"It isn't up for debate." she growls.

"I am not going to hurt Len! Or any of the other people in the gang! Most of them are the exact same as us but just deal with it differently! I WILL NOT HURT ANYONE!" I shriek at Luka as I stand in front of her, not backing down from her glare.

"Fine. Let's go girls." she seethes as she turns on her heal and walks out. I watch the door with tears in my eyes. What have I done? I throw my leather black shirt that stops just above my stomach, and orange charm resting just under my chin, I shimmy into leather black shorts, a lot shorter then they should be, then pull on black leather boots that rest just above my knees. I glance in the mirror as I quickly tie my black ribbon in bunny ear bow and grab my gun and knife out of my drawer as I run out of the house. I have to find Len. Luka and everyone are probably already with Melting Pot.

"Len! Why the hell are you so distracted?" Gakupo hisses. I smirk and turn the corner letting the pebbles under my feet scrap against my boots. The gang turns and pull their guns out at me, except Len...who looks at me in confusion.

"Your going to need some inside help..." I tell them.

"We don't need a Populars help." Kaito seethes. I frown.

"I'm not with the Populars." I answer. Teto's eyes widen before narrowing at me. I look her over; she's going to run at me, it's written a over her face.

"You bitch! Your with them!" she screams running at me, I wince. How am I not suppose to hurt her when she's the one trying to hurt me. I block each of her punches and kicks.

"Teto! Would you stop! You are in no shape to fight anyone!" I hiss in frustration. Gakupo signals for everyone to lower their guns, and Len has a small smirk on his face. Teto just slams her fist at me harder. I grab her wrist just as she's about to punch me again and knock her legs out from under her. Catching her before she slams to the ground, I give her a small smile.

"You need to watch your left side." I advise as I pull her up. Meiko wraps her arms around my stomach and my eyes widen.

"Gakupo! We could have another tough girl! Oh, and her and Lenny would be so cute~ Can we keep her?" she begs. I sweatdrop. I am so glad none of my frien-Populars have ever been this drunk. Len gives me a quick smile and Mikuo smirks.

"Ah...yes...okay...well...we need to get to the abandon factory, that's where they are waiting." I tell them, trying to get Mieko to let go. She drops me and slams a fist into Kaito's shoulder.

"Who's ready for this?" she asks seriously. We all turn and follow Gakupo toward the building in silence. Len glances at me out of the corner of his eye every couple steps and I smile brightly at him. Well...I can't really blame him...I didn't exactly tell him the Populars are actually a gang...a very dirty fighting gang at that. Gakupo pulls his gun out again as he pulls the doors open, and motions for us to follow. We come face to face with Melting Pot, all the Popluars wearing masks to hide their face, only small charms giving away who they really are. I look at Luka and her eyes are bright and she nods at me, then taps her gun to her head and nods toward me. Miku, Gumi and Neru watching me intensely. I frown what are they- I glance at my gun and then up at Gakupo, before looking at Luka. She gives a quick nod before putting her hand up and giving me a peace sign. I smile and nod. Everything clicking, I raise my gun to Gakupo's head and he stiffens. Melting Pot all raises their guns so no one in Collected Devastation will shoot me. I turn my gaze to Big Al and he smiles at me for helping them. Yea. Right.

"I hate to tell you but...you're trusting the wrong people." I seethe as I move my hand a fraction of an inch and pull the trigger. Missing Gakupo's head completely and just barely missing Big Al's. Luka presses her gun against Big Al's head as she pulls her mask off and smiles at Gakupo.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>sigh...Life here...so this story is coming to a close...<p>

I am going to miss you guys! :U

**_Question:_**

**_What is going to happen to the Kagamine couple now?_**


	21. Chapter 21

I cringed as Rin put the gun to Gakupo's head. We had planned this out at the hideout when she unexpectedly joined us and almost got murdered by Meiko, and we all knew what to do. The bullet just barely missed Big Al, and Luka ripped off her mask, looking at Gakupo. A wave of hurt hit him, he had been talking to Luka on facebook not knowing her real name but seeing pictures of her. He growled, aiming his gun.

"Rin, shoot!" I yelled as Leon came up behind her. She shot at Big Al, catching him on the arm when his gun shot and hit Gumi in the thigh. "NOW DUCK!" Rin did as I yelled as I shot Leon straight in the head. His gun fell, a bullet going into his heart. Gumi fell, clutching her leg and crying, Teto, being not one for guns, pulled out a small first aid kit and started bandaging Gumi's leg.

Another one of the gang members snuck up behind Teto with a knife. She turned around just in time, kicking him in the nuts, making him drop the knife. She twirled it around in her hands smirking as she stabbed one member in the arm. Kaito shot right above her at one of the boys, hidden in the shadow, which was aiming an AK47 at Luka. Luka was stabbing Mikuo in the arm; Miku was busy trying to fight me off.

"You're never gonna be good enough for our little Daughter of Evil." Miku smirked and kicked at me. "She'll always be a popular."

"Miku. You're trusting the wrong people!" I screamed avoiding the kick easily as Big Al shot Luka in the arm. Gakupo rushed over and sat on his knees, holding her in his arms. "Help us."

I saw the shocked expression on Miku's face. She nodded at Neru, who stopped trying to kill Rin, and turned her attention to Sonika. Neru smiled and pressed a button on her cell phone, a laser coming out as she flashed it into Sonika's eyes. Miku had now rushed over to Luka, along with Teto, pulling her into the car we had hidden away for a quick get out. Teto was in the back on the floor boards applying pressure to Mikuo's wounded hand and Gumi's leg. We sat Luka in the back, as she tried to protest, Gakupo shut the door on her.

Rin had followed us, climbing into the back with Teto and I followed her, handing them the supplies they needed to get the bullets out. Gakupo slid into the driver's seat, Neru squished in the back with the wounded, Kaito was in the passenger seat, Miku seated on his lap to her demise. Meiko sat in the middle of the front, keeping an eye on her brother. I sighed and lay my head on Rin's shoulder slipping into sleep as the cops pulled up taking away the dead bodies and arresting the gang. We'd be getting called in soon I knew it.

As soon as we pulled into the alleyway of the hide out I climbed over Rin and unlocked the door of the car, getting the keys from Kaito, who put them I his front pocket where he could touch Miku's ass, and unlocked the door to the club. We hauled in the wounded personage and began to help the 'nurse' with pulling the bullets out and bandaging the wounds. Mikuo was the only one who hadn't had a bullet but he had been stabbed.

Around midnight everyone had fallen asleep, Luka and Gakupo were cuddled on the couch, Meiko passed out at the bar, and Kaito and Miku were on the floor under a pile of blankets. Teto was passed out on the coffee table, Mikuo had next passed out with Meiko, using her breasts for pillows, and Gumi and Neru were asleep on the rug. Rin and I had gone to what had been one of the back rooms and found an old mattress and slept there. I smiled, thinking of what all had happened, and Rin woke kissing my cheek.

"Len, what do you think is gonna happen to us?"

"I…. I don't know Rin." I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sparklez here! I can't belive the story is almost over! We have a poll up if you wanna check it out for if we should have a sequal or not. So vote! And thanks for all your reviews and reading our story! Signing out for now xoxox Sparklez<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

We Don't own Vocaloid.

Life here! * sob * its over! we loved your reviews and support! If you want us to write more check out our Bio and pick a choice! ^_^

Thank you for everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I opened my eyes tiredly and kissed Lens cheek. We were both in one of the back rooms on an old mattress, I was laying my head on Len's shoulder, a hand on his chest while he held on to my waist.

"Len, what do you think is gonna happen to us?" I ask quietly.

"I…. I don't know Rin." he sighs. I bite my lip, so now not only do the Populars know I am dating Len, but now his gang knows...and I doubt they're thrilled with the idea. I wince when I move my leg, making it more tangled with Len's, I had a few cuts and minor bruises, nothing to bad, but what was killing me was all the soreness from fighting, I haven't been in a fight like that for what? Two years?

"I don't know how you can fight like that and not be sore." I whine, making Len snicker.

"Comes with practice." he answers, kissing my forehead. I smile and let my eyelids close. Now that I think about it, falling asleep with Len is going to end up becoming a habit... I yawn quietly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**_~()~_**

"Rin! Pick your feet up!" Luka hisses. My eyes were barely open and I was dragging my feet dramatically as Luka, Miku and Neru all dragged me out of bed and set me on a bar stool. Len was being chewed out by Kaito and Gakupo. I yawn and stretch. I hate mornings, I catch a quick glance in the mirror to find my hair looking very similar to Len's messy hairdo.

"Rin. Why would you turn on us like that?" Miku cries. I wince, I never noticed how high pitched her voice was.

"I didn't turn on you." I sigh, Luka balls her fists in anger.

"You helped THEM." she hisses. I smirk and flick my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'm not the only one that fell asleep with one of THEM last night~" I sing, smiling as Luka and Miku blush deep red.

"We were exhausted, like we were paying attention to where we were!" Miku throws back. I put my finger against my chin thoughtfully.

"I wonder what would happen if the jocks...no...the whole school found out." I wonder aloud. Luka's eyes widen.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." she hisses; glaring. I smile widely as I pull out her pink phone with a tuna phone charm.

"Oh! And looky here! You've been talking with a gang member over facebook willingly?" I gasp in fake surprise. Luka lounges for her phone and I pull back.

"You are truly the Daughter of Evil." she hisses.

"But Rin! He'll never be good enough for you! I mean can he protect you, take care of you?" Miku demands, making me sigh.

"I'm not three, I can take care off myself." I answer, handing Luka her phone, well...that and Len lives with me sooo~

"No. Len." Gakupo growls and I wince, I'm not the only one losing my fight. If hardcore isn't working...it's time to turn soft. I bury my face in my hands, letting tears fall down my cheeks. I can't imagine being alone again...Len just made everything seem better when he's around.

"I...I just don't want to be alone anymore." I sob, making Luka and Miku's face soften, while Neru just continues to text.

"But Rin honey..." Luka tries and my eyes widen as I feel arms wrap around my waist. I look up with tears in my eyes to find Len.

"Why is she crying?" he hisses. Luka pulls me away from him just as Gakupo pulls Len away. The two leaders glaring at the other. I wipe the tears off my cheeks quietly as Miku and Mikuo stand face to face next to the leaders.

"How about a compromise?" Neru asks looking up from her cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"A compromise?" Gakupo looked at me. I was still holding on to Rin's waist, but we we're now sitting on the counter of the bar.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, shit," Neru started, Luka growled at her. "I was thinking we could let you have Rin over there as your little 'spy' and we can tell her if we hear anything that your gang could prevent."

"Luka agrees." The pink haired bitch smiled. Gakupo strode over to her and set a hand on Luka's shoulder.

"You sure about that?" She nodded in delight at him. Gakupo sighed and nodded.

"If babe is in I'm in."

"Count us in!" I yelled as Rin laughed at my childlikeness.

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh Nothing." She smirked. "I'm in." Neru nodded. The others we're, A) still asleep (Teto, Kaito, and Gumi) or idling their time staring at some one. (Miku.) I threw my shoe at Kaito, hitting him in the arm as he jumped. Gakupo looked at the laptop.

"Neru or whoever you are. Write that down since Blue over there has yet to wake up."

"I AM FULLY AWAKE!" Kaito screamed. Miku was giggling.

"Kaito didn't you have something you wanted to tell Miku?" I nodded over at the tealette.

"Oh that's right! Miku, didn't you wanna say something to a certain bluenette?" Rin smirked and jabbed her fingers in the direction of the stuttering male. Apparently sometime during the night Gakupo, Kaito, Mikuo, and I had been ripped of our status to wear shirts. This made it even more awkward.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rin Kagamine." She crossed her arms over Kaito's shirt.

"MY SHIRT!" He stood and pointed.

"What about it?"

"It's mine."

"So!"

"You know. People only wear other people's shirts if they like them Miku." I pointed out. "And Luka, that goes for you too."

"SHUTUP!" They yelled at me in unison.

"Okay. Okay. Fine!" I screamed back.

"Well, actually Miku I do have something I wanna tell you." Kaito said solemnly as he walked towards her. You could actually feel the heat bounding off of Miku as he got closer. Kaito really didn't say anything; he wrapped one arm around the petite girl's waist, used one finger to tilt her head up and kissed her. Sneaky little bastard learned from me.

"Really? Ya mean it?" Miku was blushing as Kaito nodded. We all smiled, except for the two still sleeping. Rin kisses my cheek quickly before looking away, I smile and kiss her ear making her blush. Well, no one could have seen this coming...but I guess I feel in love with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go...the last chapter of She was a Popular, hope you liked it! <strong>

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed! We loved reading what you had to say! ^_^**

**REVIEW AND LOOK AT THE POLL! **

**~ Life and Sparklez out ~**


End file.
